


Night

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [57]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Literal Sleeping Together, No Sex, Silly, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Despite what the others think, Naegi and Kirigiri spend the night together writing notes and talking.





	Night

When the remaining members of the class head to their bedrooms one night, several of them notice Naegi and Kirigiri heading into Naegi’s bedroom together.

Immediately, Fukawa starts laughing, whilst Togami rolls his eyes and Asahina blushes, smiling.

Naegi sees them looking, and is about to refute the idea they clearly all have in their heads when Kirigiri puts her hand on his arm and whispers, “Leave it.”

So he does, following his girlfriend into his bedroom. He locks the door, wondering if the others are gossiping about him and Kirigiri.

“Do you think they think we’re… you know?” Naegi says, blushing.

“Having sex?” Kirigiri says with such nonchalance Naegi almost has a nosebleed. “Yes, that is exactly what they think. But we’re not, so it makes no sense to worry about what are just rumours.”

“Yeah… good point.” Naegi scratches the back of his neck, wishing he could stop being so red. “So, why did you want to come to my room, anyway?”

“Can I sit down?” Naegi nods. “Basically, I think it would be an intelligent move to compile as much data about the others as we can. With our numbers dwindling, knowledge about what makes people tick could be what saves us all.”

Naegi stares at her, sitting beside Kirigiri. “How do you always manage to make everything sound detective-y?”

“I don’t know,” Kirigiri says, and there’s a strange look in her eyes.

“Anyway, want to take some notes about the others now?”

“We might as well,” she says, smiling slightly.

They spend the next few hours writing down all they know about the others, before getting so tired they fall asleep.

When Naegi awakes next to Kirigiri, he smiles… and groans when Monokuma appears to make crude jokes about the type of night they didn’t have.


End file.
